


However different we may seem, we're meant for each other. Christmas gift to Fusselmoni .

by Loki_d



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, College freshmen, First Kiss, Jean is jealous because he wants to be the one to be a vampire, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Pastel Marco, Pastel Marco Bott, Punk Jean, Punk Jean Kirstein, Roommates, Vampire Marco, Vampire Marco Bott, Weird Duo, christmas jeanmarco, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello <3 </p>
<p>This is Nina AKA  http://i-m-such-a-fangirl-it-hurts.tumblr.com/ Ehe !<br/>This here is my gift to the lovely fusselmoni !<br/>I was SO INSPIRED by your great ideas and I had so many images in my head and also I couldn't chose between the two ideas but I decided that I would draw the one that's the less seen of the two prompts <3 ... And I chose the Pastel/Punk AU .</p>
<p>I hope you will like this, Merry Christmas <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	However different we may seem, we're meant for each other. Christmas gift to Fusselmoni .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fusselmoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusselmoni/gifts).



> Well, first and foremost, just a little warning haha, You are going to get two different gifts (from me and a pinch hitter :p ) and as soon as you recieve/see this, please send me a PM so I can explain everything to you in private.
> 
> Here is the description of the gift so people can understand what's going on in this <3  
> It's their first kiss, and it's right after Marco "told" Jean he is a Vampire :p 
> 
> Fusselmoni's request : 
> 
> Request 2: Vampire!Pastel!Marco and Punk!Jean  
> Description: Modern day AU  
> Jean and Marco are roommates in their first year of college. It takes some time for both to warm up to each other, since Jean's firends like to make fun of him because of this /hilarious combination of roommates. And Marcos friends are more worried, because they heard certain rumors about Jeans punk group (which are nothing more, just rumors). But at some time Jeans finds out about Marcos secret, being a vampire. First he's shocked but then he lightly pouts, like, HE should be th vampire, HE'S the punk
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas Dear ! I hope you will like my drawing, it was a REAL DELIGHT to read your prompts <3

PS : I will post this drawing in a higher definition on my Tumblr and tag you in it <3 


End file.
